Haruhiko Yumeji
Haruhiko Yumeji (夢路 晴彦, Yumeji Haruhiko) is a Psychicer with the ability to manipulate electricity, called Shocker. Appearance Personality Haruhiko has a very big temper and sometimes loses his cool. His friend Lan keeps his temper in check most of the time. He probaply sees Kagetora as a role model. Sypnosis Past Inui arc Haruhiko was chosen by Inui specifically for his current operations of stealing money from the underworld. In the present time, after his defeat by the children of Elmore Wood in Ageha's operation to rescue Kagetora , he somewhat becomes friends with Kagetora who saved him from being killed by the members of the underworld in which he stole money from. Shortly afterward, he visits Lan's sister in the hospital to see her up and awake. Ian mentions something about Kagetora and realizes that he isn't a bad guy and begins to admire him. Tenju's Root arc In the future, he joined "Tenju's Root" and is responsible for suppling most of the base energy with his Shocker. Q's Master arc Upon Ageha's departure from Root, he tells Ageha to tell Kagetora that he needs to stay alive W.I.S.E arc He aids Kagetora in his invesigation of Harukaze Academy. After witnessing the two demons Junas and Kagetora use their level of Rise, he realizes that he needs to level up a lot to no be a burden. Invasion arc While under attack by Scourge, Haruhiko ambushesBariBari as he enters the rescue room, attacking him with his Shotgun Volt. His technique almost paralyzes him, but his arms break from the force of Bari's attack. He however continues his fight with Bari, declaring himself the "Guardian Deity of Root," and defeats him. After the fight, Ian aids him by healing his broken arms. Soon after, the capture Tavoo steals a large group of escapee's right before his eyes. PSI Abilities Burst File:Haruhiko Shocker.png|Shocker Haruhiko Shotgun Bolt.png|Shotgun Bolt Haruhiko White Shock.png|White Shock Haruhiko Shotgun Volt.png|Shotgun Volt Shocker (電磁`n(ショッカー), Denji`n (Shokkā)) - Haruhiko's Burst Shocker allows him to create and manipulate electricity. He was mainly seen using the Electricity from his hands so it easily allows him to incorporate his abilities into combat. He can control the overall output of the electricity so as not to kill someone if it hits them, but if he wanted to he could raise the power to lethal levels. Over the years the strength of his ability grows and in the future he is able to create enough electricity to power Tenju's Root for five days. *'Shotgun Bolt' (ショットガン・ボルト, Shottogan Boruto) - Haruhiko can emit the electricity from his hand as a bolt towards his enemy. The real power of this isn't to shock the enemy with electricity, but to use the electricity to disrupt an enemy's PSI powers. He charges a vast amount of electricity into his arms and transfers it into his enemy. It is extremely powerful that it can paralyze the target all the way to the center of their brain, however is very dangerous for the user, as he has to be very close to his target to use it. *'White Shock' (ホワイト・ショック, Howaito Shokku) - Using the electricity he can shape it into ball and by creating many of these balls of electricity he can have them release a blinding flash to blind his enemies. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tenju's Root Category:Psychicer